The Lose of Sight
by caleab.covert
Summary: Raven, oracle to Gaia, meets a solider that he knows will kill him, Gaia tells him that he must die for peace to come. Knowing his fate he leads the solder to the battle field with his faithful companion Wolf. WARNING! This contains a brief battle scene with animal violence. You will cry but just keep reading and it will get better.


The lose of Sight

Raven and Leo

Raven was an oracle to the titan goddess Gaia. Our mother earth personified. Gaia always whispered into Raven's ear as a child and as he grew became her oracle. Moving as the season's changed Raven roamed far and wide. Keeping mostly to himself, and offering tribute to the gods and goddess. Raven favored Artemis, Athena, and Pan the most. Pan always kept him mostly from harm in the woods, and he hunted in the night so he prayed to Artemis to allow him to hunt in her shadow and Athena as she allowed his knowledge to grow. Late at night in the wild woods, Raven crept, silently praying to his lady. _My Lady Artemis, allow me to hunt in safety in your glorious night, under your watchful eyes. _Raven put up his shoulder length black brown hair, his ivory skin glinting in the moonlight. Raven pulled out his bow and aimed carefully at the deer he was tracking. _My Lady, guide my arrow._ Raven pulled back his arrow, taking a deep breath and fired. The arrow went into the deer killing him instantly. _Thank you my Lady._ Raven jumped down from the rock that was hiding him. Raven retrieved his arrow and roped the deer's legs together and drug it back to the shelter that Gaia gave to him. His shelter wasn't fancy by anyone's standards. Raven didn't mind, actually he preferred living with Gaia. Raven eat his deer after cooking it on the fire. What was left he shattered in the woods for the forest animals. A wolf came up to Raven mostly every night. Raven was allowed to pet the wolf whenever the wolf would allow. Other than that, Raven would stare into the wolf's eyes and see the intelligence, the loyalty, the proudness in them. Raven would sometimes talk to the wolf, who would lay down and listen. Raven laughed sometimes when the wolf would roll over when Raven said something funny or nuzzle against him when he was sad. Raven thought of the wolf as a friend, not a pet. Raven didn't have the heart to dominate the graceful creature. Besides, he would rather have the wolf as a friend than a pet. Nights were lonely for Raven. The titan mother Gaia told him when he became her oracle that he could never have a man or woman in his life, but as the titan goddess she knew he only wanted a man.

Gaia would guide him away from his shelter again soon. Spring was almost upon them. Wolf had taken in turn to sleeping next to Raven in the cold winter nights. Wolf was a welcome guest in his shelter. Being a furry animal had its advantage. Like Raven was never cold when Wolf slept with him, yeah the big boy was smelly but then again he wasn't like most wolves. His Wolf was smart, loyal and loved to bathe with him. Wolf also liked to swim and hunt with him. Wolf was almost like his pet, other than he could leave whenever he wished to. Raven slept during the day. Other hunters didn't mix well with Raven. Like his Lady, he preferred the company of the forest animals. As Raven laid down to sleep, Gaia whispered in his ear. _Time to move on, my child. Time to go north to the sea of Poseidon. There you will find a man who needs your help. You must help him my child._ Raven sat up and looked at Wolf. A tear escaped his eyes. Wolf whinnied at him and nuzzled his hands. "I'm sorry Wolf. I must leave." Wolf stared at him and cocked his head. "I can't ask you to go with me. You belong here with your family and friends." Wolf put his paw on Raven's lap. "Surely I'm not your only friend." Wolf looked down and whined again. Raven hugged against Wolf's neck gently. "Forgive me." Wolf pushed against him affectionately. "Then, I guess we leave at sun rise. Get some rest Wolf. We will be venturing very far tomorrow." Wolf shook his tail and jumped up to lay with him. "Goodnight Wolf." Wolf licked his face and laid his head on the bed. Sleep claimed Raven shortly afterwards. Raven was in a woods he didn't know, with a solider holding him against a tree. Rage on his face, but Raven was keeping him fighting. Raven was holding him as the solider held him against a tree. _This man you must save, my son. Find him._ Raven awoke to soft light coming through the mouth of his little shelter. "Come on Wolf, time to get up." Wolf moaned a little. "How about a little breakfast before me go?" Wolf jumped up and barked excitedly. "Come on." Raven got his bow and his arrows and left with Wolf trailing happily at his side.

Soft light was coming through the woods. Raven hoped and prayed that the other hunters wasn't in the woods yet. Spotting a boar Raven drew his bow and readied his arrow. The boar was sniffing at the ground and trying to dig from the looks of it. _My Lady, I know night has gone, but I pray you guide my arrow._ Raven took his shot and it hit the boar in the leg. Squealing the boar tried to limp away, Wolf took after him. Raven took off after him and he heard Wolf as his snarled and the boar's squeal was cut short. Raven found them and saw Wolf waiting patiently for him. "Good boy. You can have a whole leg this morning." Wolf jumped in place. Raven took the boar's legs and drug it back to the little shelter. Raven got his knife and cut a leg off the boar and threw it to Wolf, who caught it in mid air. Raven gutted it and threw what he couldn't eat to Wolf. Raven shattered what was left out in the woods and returned to the shelter. "Are you ready Wolf? We have a long ways ahead of us." Wolf got up and walked out of the shelter and looked back and barked. "Guess that means, 'yes.'" Raven tied his hair up and packed to sparse items that Raven kept. Two hunting knives, one sharpening stone, a whittling knife, and a sword. Raven always kept his bow; he found it in the woods late at night when he first started traveling. Raven took it as a sign that the goddess Artemis was watching him. Raven treasured his bow he found years ago. Ever since that night, he prayed to the goddess to watch over him while hunting at night. Athena became a big part of his life when he found a scroll on how to hunt in certain ways, how to track and how to live off the land. Raven kept it in hopes that Lady Athena was watching over him to. Pan was worshipped from the start, because when he first set out a bear cornered him in the woods on a cliff. The bear smelled him and backed down and then away. The great lord Pan was prayed to every night and day. Whenever he set out to hunt he prayed to all three for guidance, protection, and wisdom. The road wasn't so lonely now that Wolf was by his side. Raven started when the sun was on the rise, taking short breaks every few hours. Raven stopped and drank from a spring whenever he saw one, then picking fruit off the trees. Stopping for the night, he prayed to his titan goddess. "Gaia, hear your humble servant. I ask you for shelter."

The earth shook under Raven's feet for a moment. Wolf whinnied scared. Raven knelt beside him and patted his side. A tent like earth shelter appeared. Wolf looked at Raven for a moment. "It's okay Wolf. Gaia will protect us." Raven put down his pack and looked at Wolf. The poor wolf looked completely bored. "What do you say to a dance boy?" Wolf looked at him shaking his tail. Drums sounded in the distance and Raven danced as Wolf chased him around. Wolf jumped on Raven and Raven caught him. Raven fell back and Wolf licked his chin playfully. "You are the best friend, anyone could ever ask for." Wolf turned his head away shyly. "Come on, we must rest if we are going to get an early start tomorrow. Days passed Wolf remained faithfully at Raven's side. Raven hunted, shared his food, made more arrows, rested, and followed Gaia's words to the letter. A full was on the rise a week after setting out. Raven knew that trouble wasn't far behind with a ring and blood on the moon. Raven prayed to Gaia for a shelter that would survive a war. Gaia tore the earth open and Raven and Wolf took refuge in an underground city. Gaia sealed the doors leaving openings in the ceiling for air. In an old room Raven sat in a window with his bow out and an arrow waiting. Wolf slept peacefully, while Raven stood watch. Raven could not take chances. The last time he took a chance he was almost killed by an invading army. Raven managed to slip away thanks to Gaia's help. Gaia whispered no words of warning and he was getting tired. Relaxing onto the bed for a few moments then Gaia spoke. _My son, you must get up! Danger is almost upon you!_ Raven awoke instantly and readied his bow and arrow. _My Lady Artemis, guide my arrows, make them strong and true. Athena lend me your wisdom to protect my friend and I, Pan allow my friend to live if I must perish._ Raven raised his bow as he heard voices growing louder. Raven backed way with Wolf at his heels. Gaia guided him further and further from the voices and out of the underground city altogether. Raven took off with Wolf at his side. Raven could run like the wind and Wolf could easily keep up with him. A few miles away Raven stopped and rested. Wolf put his head on Raven's lap. Raven pulled out his container and poured water in his hand and let Wolf drink the remaining water. Raven was thirsty to, but if he had to choose Wolf would live each time. Tired out, Raven sat there. _My son, a spring lies just behind you. Be wary, large animals linger there, some might harm you._ Gaia was right, but he need water if he was to carry on. Raven stood and walked slowly to the spring. A bear and a lynx was the only two large animals he seen. Raven dropped to the spring. Raven could barely move, and then he felt a head pushing him closer to the water.

Two heads or maybe hands. Raven's head floated in the water while two hands held him gently in place. Raven sipped the pure water from the spring. Raven was starting to feel stronger when an arrow pierced his shoulder. Raven screamed out, turning over. A man held a bow aimed for the lynx and bear. Raven pulled out his bow and aimed for the man. _Artemis, Athena, Pan, know my plea._ Raven opened his eyes and fired. The arrow hit his leg and the man fell out of the tree he stood on and landed on the ground. The animals started to go for the man. "No. Stop. Don't harm him." The animals stopped and stared at Raven. Raven's hair slipped free from his band and swayed in the breeze. Raven looked at the man. "Who are you? Why do you attack these innocent creatures?" Raven drew his bow again, reading his arrow. "They weren't attacking you? Why in the name of Hades did you shot me for?" Raven lowered his bow. "These animals mean me no harm. You, they wish to harm." The arrow in his shoulder, moved, making Raven drop to his knees. The lynx lifted Raven's arm and held up a limb for him to hold onto. Raven grabbed the limb as the lynx snapped the arrow head off. Raven cried out in pain, Wolf whined behind him, the bear moved behind the man. Roaring out whenever he tried to move. Raven pulled the stick out his shoulder as the lynx and Wolf licked his shoulder. Raven breathed in and out hard as the pain increased. The lynx ran off into the woods and Wolf pushed on Raven. "I'll be fine Wolf. Just have to take it easy for a little while. The lynx brought him some bark. "Thank you, I can make some medicine with this." Raven went to rub the lynx but hesitated. The lynx kinda shook his head no. Raven respected that. The bear caught the man in a hug and brought him over and dumped him in front of Raven. "I should let you die for trying to harm these animals. They were only trying to help me." The man looked up at him with big blue eyes. "I thought differently." Raven was in awe for a moment. His eyes were so beautiful. Poseidon himself would be jealous of his eyes. The way his eyes shined made Raven blush. "What's wrong with you boy?" Raven glared at him and punched him in the face. "I'm a man. Besides I have you prisoner here." Gaia whispered. _This is the man you must help, child._ Raven looked ashamed. "I'm Raven, and I'm here to help you." The man looked at him like he was crazy. "Well you're doing a bad job at it." Raven was shamed. "Release him. I will bare him. Thank you my animal friends." The lynx rubbed against him.

The bear hugged him gently and both wondered back into the wild woods. Raven bent down to look at the man's leg. "Here, bite down on this." Raven handed him the limb the lynx gave him. "Fine." The man bit down on it as Raven broke the arrow head off. Raven pulled the stick out and took some bandages from his pack that he made the night before. "What is your name, solider?" Raven asked helping him up. "Leo." Raven sat him down on a rock. Raven gathered water in his container and gave it to Leo. Wolf would not stop growling at Leo. Raven did nothing to stop it either. "Come on Wolf, help me move him." Wolf growled but lay under his legs and lifted them up. Raven picked him up by his arms. "Gaia! Hear me! Give me shelter!" The earth shook and a shelter bigger than all his others came from the earth. "You must be her oracle then. I couldn't imagine why she'd pick you. You are not a gentle spirit." Raven dumped him on his bed. "You know nothing about me, so I would suggest not judging me." Wolf snarled at Leo. "Come on Wolf, help me make the medicine." Wolf turned and walked by Raven's side. Raven ground the bark up and Wolf held the container of water in his mouth, gently not to make holes in it. Raven took it and gave it back as he needed it. Finally it came out a nice thick paste. "Finally." Raven took the bowl and brought it towards the shelter. Wolf ran in front of him and growled. "I have to tend to him first." Wolf shook all over in protest. Raven knelt down. "Do you really want to drag him everywhere?" Raven said raise his brows. Wolf finally stepped aside whining. "It's okay; I promise I'll save enough for me." Wolf shook his tail. Raven applied the paste to Leo's leg. Gaia whispered to him again. _Keep him safe, my son. He is more important than you think._ Raven wished Gaia would have picked someone else for him to protect. Raven knew better than to question his titan goddess. Raven finished applying the paste to Leo and went back outside to Wolf. Wolf looked in the bowl and moaned. "I know, I used a little more than I thought, but there is still plenty for me." Wolf softly growled. "I know you're mad, but I have to protect him. Gaia has commanded it. I dare not refuse her." Wolf nuzzled against him affectionately. "I know, don't worry, I'll be fine. I have the titan goddess watching over me."

Wolf wasn't so convinced. Raven rubbed the paste sparingly over his wound. Raven's wound pain receded a bit but not much. Wolf could tell and lay next to him to keep him company. "I'll have to hunt in the evening. Will you wake me up when it starts getting dark?" Wolf nodded slightly. Raven lay against the shelter wall and slept. Raven dreamed of dancing in the wild with Wolf by his side. Running and playing with one another, then a man standing on a rock staring at the both of them. Wolf running in front of him growling. Protecting him as Raven stands beside him with his bow out with an arrow waiting to be pulled. "My love where have you been? I've been so worried." The man's voice was familiar. "I lost track of time, I'm sorry love." Wolf stopped growling and wagged his tail. The man rubbed his head and crossed over to him. Raven closed his eyes and the man pulled him gently to his finely tuned chest and lips covered his. Raven relaxed into the man he loved so much. The man's lips released his; Raven opened his eyes and saw blue eyes. Eyes that Poseidon would kill for. Jumping out of the dream, the movement caused Wolf to jump up and growl. "Sorry Wolf. Bad dream." Wolf nudged him with his nose. "I'm okay now. Come on, let's hunt." Raven handed back with his wound still fresh, his pray would smell his blood and run. Wolf scouted ahead and came back to softly growl. Raven readied his bow and pushed the pain aside. Spotting a wild boar Raven smiled. _Artemis guide my arrow, make it strong and true. _Raven opened his eyes and fired. Instant kill. _Thank you my Lady._ Raven bent down to retrieve his arrow and the pain shot through him. "Come on Wolf, I need your help." Wolf whimpered. "You can't do it by yourself. I'm fine, now come on." Wolf whimpered some more but helped Raven drag the boar back to the shelter. "Come on Leo. Get out here." Raven helped him up. "What do you want?" Raven dumped him on the ground. "You get to gut the boar." Handing him the craving knife Raven went back into the woods and found the lynx with Wolf's help. "Hey there. Remember me?" The lynx rubbed against him and Wolf growled in jealously. "Yeah, I need some more of that bark if you wouldn't mind." Raven was covered in sweat. The lynx ran to the woods without a second word. The lynx returned with a lot more bark than before. "Thank you so much." Raven bowed. The lynx rubbed against him and lay by the bushes. He was waiting for dinner to. Raven gathered more water and went back to the shelter.

When he got there the boar was a mess. Sighing Raven put down the bark and went beside Leo. "Stop, here, let me show you." Taking Leo's hand he showed Leo how to cut the meat. Raven went over to grind the bark into more paste for the both of them. Wolf lay beside of Raven while he ground the bark into my paste. Helping as much as he could. With the bark ground into paste, Raven finally rested for a bit. Applying the paste on his wound the pain dulled more than the first time. Leo was still having a hard time gutting the boar so Raven took over. Cutting the meat as best he could then cooked it over the fire. "You are pretty good at that." Raven looked at Leo in surprise. "Thank you, I've been at it a long time." Throwing the too mangled pieces to Wolf, he gave Leo his share and Raven ate his. Cleaning up the mess and washing off the blood from his hands, Raven applied the paste to Leo. The wounds were starting to close up nicely. Soon he wouldn't have to make the paste anymore. Leo looked at Raven. "How long have you been an oracle to Gaia?" Raven looked at Leo. "Since I was thirteen. She started whispering to me and visiting my dreams. She showed me my future and what I was meant to do." Leo limped with Raven into the shelter. "What are you supposed to do?" Raven waited for Wolf to jump up first then lay beside him. "I'm supposed to stop a war. She showed me a man that would tip the scale of the war. A man that would trade power for peace." Leo turned to face Raven. "What about love?" Raven turned his head to look at him. "I choose to become an oracle knowing what that would cost. Besides, love is fleeting. Artemis and Athena remain pure to this day, why can't I?" Leo looked at him sadly. "So you never what someone to be with?" Raven smiled. "I have someone. His right here, lying next to me." Leo laughed, "No, I meant physically." Raven looked at him confused. "No. Gaia has shown me all the suitors that would come asking for me. I turned them all down. I like being an oracle to the titan goddess. Makes me feel closer to the gods and goddesses. I don't really care much for the gods though. I love my Lady Artemis and Athena. Artemis herself gave me this bow in the woods on my first hunt. Athena gave me a scroll on how to be a better hunter." Leo turned over on his back. "You have been truly blessed then." Raven smiled. "Yes I have. I would never dishonor the Ladies that showed me their favor. So to answer your question truthfully. I did want one when Gaia showed me the suitors that came to call, but she also showed me the reasons they wanted me. I am no prize, or a thing to use whenever they want. I am my own person and will not bend to another's will."

Leo remained quiet so Raven cuddled up against Wolf and fell into a deep sleep. Gaia appeared to him. _My child, you must keep him from harm. He is the man that will stop the war. You know you can't fall for him. If he does, all might fall into ruin. He will give up everything to see you safe. You know what waits at the end of this journey._ Gaia was not wrong. Raven knew all to well. "I know my titan goddess. My death will be the outcome for peace. In my slaughter will the fighting end. In my sacrifice I will end a war that would otherwise claim the earth. I must die in order for peace to come." Gaia hugged him tight. _I am so sorry my son. I wished there was another way. You have so much kindness and love inside you._ Gaia wanted nothing more than to change fate itself to keep him from harm. "If not me than another. Come Gaia, no more tears. I have accepted this, and I understand." Raven awoke and he and Wolf traveled into the forest to hunt. Spotting an elk, Raven nodded to Wolf. Wolf went far around the elk to herd him towards Raven. The elk came towards Raven as he readied his bow and arrow. _My Lady Artemis, guide my arrow._ Opening his eyes he fired and nailed to elk in the head. A quick and painless death, Raven could ask no more than that. Hunting always brought a sense of peace to Raven. Life is about balance: Yin and Yang, light and dark, man and woman, pleasure and pain. Always in pairs. Even Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo two halves that make a whole. The sun and moon, together in equal balance. Raven drug the elk back to the shelter and cut him up. Raven didn't want Leo to butcher it again. Leo came up and had a pile of wood. "What's that? Firewood?" Raven asked. Leo smiled at him and put them in his quiver. "Arrows." Raven got up and looked at them. They were nicely whittled down and straighter than his. "Wow, these are a lot better than mine are." Leo laughed. "Yeah, I saw that. Besides, you do too much on your own. Let someone, like me, help you."

Raven blushed slightly, and then heard something in the woods. Raven drew his bow and readied his arrow. "Hush, something is close." Wolf lay down as Raven crouched behind a tree. That wolf knew how to become invisible when he needed to. A house whinnied and Raven jumped out and aimed at the white horse. "By the goddess." It was a unicorn, with a horn that shone like the sun, white fur that would make snow jealous, and a stronger build than any man could ever hope to compare to. Leo charged at the unicorn and Raven nailed him in his shoulder pad, pinning him to the tree. "You can not harm the unicorn!" Raven sat down his bow and bowed to the majestic creature. The unicorn touched his horn gently to Raven's shoulder. Looking in the unicorns eyes, he saw true beauty and wonder. The unicorn stood him up. Touching his horn to Raven's head, Raven was slung into a vision of destruction. Fire destroying a city, walls crumbling into dust and Raven standing at the center. An unknown voice echoed in the vision. _You must not allow this to happen. You are an innocent, but you and only you can stop this from happening. This man you guard is the one who will stop this. I know you have feelings growing for him, and I am so sorry you will never know what it is like to love him but you must not allow him to love you. He must make the choice to kill you, in order for peace. Do you wish to see what would happen if you do love him?_ Raven looked around this destroyed city and nodded. The vision changed to a forest setting. Raven and Leo laughing. Leo looked at him and stood up. "Come on; show me how you fight hand to hand." Leo bent slightly with his hands out. Raven put down his food and looked at Wolf. "Don't eat my food." Wolf jumped up and barked, playfully insulted. Raven ran towards Leo and jumped punching his hands, Leo took a swing and Raven bent backwards to let it fly over him. Raven kicked up and hit Leo in the shoulder. Leo grabbed his leg, and Raven lifted the other one and hit him in the face. Releasing his other leg, Raven back flipped and stood his ground as Leo charged at him. Ducking in between his legs, Raven flipped on his feet and jumped and pushed Leo into a tree.

Grabbing Raven's hands and forcing him to the ground Leo had pinned Raven to the ground. "Looks like I won." Leo released his hands and pulled Raven up and cupped his chin. "What do I get as a prize?" Raven blushed deep red, and Leo bent down and touched his lips to Raven's. The scene changed to a time of war. Leo was dressed for battle, Raven was next to him in his robes and Wolf had an outfit had by the titan goddess. "Raven, before we head into battle just know I love you." Raven took his hand and looked at him. Placing a hand on the side of Leo's cheek, "As I love you. Come to battle we fly." Raven skipped the battle until. "No!" Leo's voiced roared. Raven looked at himself speared in the side. Clinging to life, "Leo, go! You can't stay here." Holding Leo's hand, trying to push him away. "You have to come with him, you promised." Leo said trying to hold back tears. "Wolf? Where is Wolf?!" Raven said looking around for him. Limping towards him Wolf appeared. "Wolf will stay with me. As always." Wolf laid his head on Raven's lap as Raven stroked his blood soaked fur. "Gaia take him away from here!" The earth shook and split and moved Leo away from Raven. "Goodbye my love." Raven said with tears pouring from his eyes. "Come on Wolf. Let us rest one last time together. Sleep and there will be no more pain. Just know you were the best friend I have ever had." Wolf moved his head back and forth on Raven's lap. Taking a sword next to him. "Close your eyes Wolf. We will rest on the count of ten." Wolf closed his eyes, whimpering. "One…" Raven clutched the sword tight. "two…" Raven put the sword inches away from Wolf's neck. "three…" Wolf whimpered. "Don't be afraid. Four…" Stabbing Wolf's neck one last whimpered escaped him. "Five…" Raven turned the sword around to face him. "six…" Holding Wolf's paw, Raven hoped he could do it. "seven…" Raven silently prayed to the All mother and the goddesses he faithfully served for forgiveness. "eight…" Tightening his grip. "nine…" All this would end. "ten!" Pluming the sword in his throat the pain came and went. Blackness surrounded him and Raven broke free of the vision and was back in the forest with the unicorn. _Now you know._ The unicorn galloped gracefully back into the forest. Leo had freed himself of his arrow and shook Raven. "Raven? Are you alright?" Raven looked at him. "Yes, I'm fine." Raven got up and ran to Wolf and held him tight. Wolf sensed his worry and nuzzled into him. "It's okay." Wolf whinnied and pushed against him. "I'm alright now. Everything his okay." Raven got up and looked at Leo. "Whatever you think will happen between us, won't. Put it out of your mind and let's move on." Raven gathered all the stuff from the shelter and was ready to move on.

"Raven what is going on? Why are you acting so different?" Leo asked worried. "It's nothing, we just need to move on." Wolf came to Raven's side as Raven started walking. Leo's wound was almost completely healed so he could travel. Walking along the faint trail, Raven spoke not one word. Leo tried to talk to him but Raven never directly answered. "Raven stop!" Raven stopped and turned. "You know what? I want to see into your soul." Raven took Leo's face in his hands and saw into his very soul. A warrior lost, never found, and searching for a way to complete his war. "By the goddess." Leo turned his head. "Well you'll finish your war soon enough. The full moon is almost upon us. War will come shortly after that." Raven pressed on, stopping to rest and fill his container with water, letting Wolf hunt for himself, and that was it. They pressed on, stopping only to rest under the stars. Gaia whispered nothing to him. A fire burned away everything he had left. A deep sadness plagued Raven's body. Wolf was the only one he cared about now, he hunted when he was hungry. Praying to Artemis when he hunted, when he was down he asked Athena to lift him with the comfort of everything he knew. As he looked around the forest he prayed Pan would care for them after he was gone. The city started to grow near and Gaia spoke to him. _My son, you are almost there. You must convince him to trade you for peace. You have my blessing to use any means to accomplish that._ Raven knew what she meant. If need be he would have to trade his body for peace. "Leo, I must ask you to do something." Leo looked at him. "So we're talking now?" Raven looked at him. "I must show you something. Something I couldn't bare to show you. Now I have no choice." Raven gripped Leo's face and showed him the sad future that would come. The future of his sacrifice, the future for them being together, the future that would come to pass for him no matter what.

"You have no life after this will you?" Raven looked at him with tears in his eyes. His fate was coming on far more quickly than he thought. "No, I will die the night the full moon comes over head. At midnight, my life will be forfeit one way or another. But that is not important, I must make a deal with you. You must trade power for peace. You can have anything you want; if you promise you will make way for peace." Leo looked at him. "What are you offering?" Leo stood up and looked down at him. "Anything you want." Raven said without looking at him. "What was Gaia commanded?" Raven blushed, "She has made me swear to give you whatever you want, if you promise to trade power for peace." Leo cupped his chin forcing Raven to look at him. "Raven, do you like me?" Raven blushed rapidly. "You've seen I do." Leo embraced him. "Then why do you make it sound like you have no choice?" Raven looked away. "Because I always wanted it to be special. Like a story, a boy meets the prince and through the struggle and strife their love would always find a way to overcome it all. That will not happen for me. I will love briefly then I will be gone. Leaving no trace I was ever here." Leo made Raven look at him again. "I will remember you. Your eyes as brown as the ground. Your fire in your heart. The way you have with animals. You have an aura of purity. I will not take that. I just want one kiss and a promise that you will find me again in the next life." Raven looked at him. "I will not promise that. I will try though." Raven closed his eyes and felt Leo's against his. A bond formed right there and then. Raven was Leo's and Leo was Raven's. Together bound in life and death. "Then I will give it all up for you." An army of men attacked the city. Raven and Leo stood on the edge of the forest waiting for Gaia's word. Hours passed and the sun was starting to set. Raven cried on Leo as his fate was approaching. The moon started to rise in the sky and Gaia whispered to him. _Time to go my son. Time for you to meet your destiny._ Raven stopped crying and hardened himself. "Come on Leo. It's time." Raven drew his bow and readied his arrow. Sneaking around the city proved easier than Raven would have though. Raven seen a group of three walking towards them. Raven got two more arrows and readied them. _My Lady, it's almost time. Please show me your favor for just a few more hours._ Raven stood up and released his arrows. All hit the men's throats. Causing them to die quietly. Raven and Leo charged into the city with Wolf by Raven's side. Not even a honest plea with the wolf would tear him away.

Raven readied himself. _They are coming for you, split up and let them take you._ "Wolf, you must go with Leo." Wolf whinnied. "You must." Wolf left his side whimpering. "Go! They are coming." Raven ran the other way and into the arms of the men attacking the city. "What do we have here? A pretty little boy." The man took him to the general. "Well now, spoils of war? He shall do quit nicely." The general received news. "Well, seems I have taken the city. Come on boy, you shall see what it looks like when a real man takes a city." The man dragged Raven to the center of town. Leo was in a crumbling tower with Raven's bow at the ready. _My Lady Artemis, please show your favor on Leo. I will not be needing it anymore. Forgive me my lady. Lady Athena, I beg your forgiveness as well. I did not always value your blessing and I seek your forgiveness before I depart. Great Lord Pan, I beg you pardon if I offended you in anyway. I only wished to keep the animals as far from harm as I could._ Raven opened his eyes as tears streamed down his face. "The gods have not intervened in my conquest! Now you will make me your king, or I will burn what is left of this city to the ground!" The man commanded. _My son, you must kill him now. Leo shall kill you and peace will come._ Raven nodded and grabbed a knife from one of the guards and struck in the back of the general. "Now kill me Leo!" Raven shouted as the guards came at him. An arrow shot straight through Raven's chest. Raven fell to his knees. Gasping for air, he held up his hands. "Forgive me my Ladies and Lord." Another arrow pierced his chest again. Raven fell dead on the ground. As life ebbed away he felt as if he was falling. The next thing he knew he was standing in eternal night. A child came walking up to him, with a bow and quiver on her back. She wore a beautiful silk gown and her hair hanged in ringlets. Her skin and grow were pale white. Her eyes were a pale blue. "You shall not be destroyed so easily young one. Athena and I wept at your sacrifice. You honored us so faithfully we have arranged a deal with Hades on your behalf. You shall return to the mortals in a new body. You shall live yet again." Another woman stepped out, a beautiful young woman. She was wrapped in a silver grown with her hair in an elegant bun. Her hair was earthly brown, and she seemed wiser than all the ages put together. "Yes child. Artemis and I can not allow just an innocent perish. You have fulfilled your destiny now the gods and goddess are giving you a life to live. Live your life freely. It is now yours to choose." The two women walked over an kissed his cheeks at the same time and Raven awoke. He was in the forest. Looking in the waters reflection.

His face was his own. A bow, scroll and map laid next to him. Artemis' bow, Athena's scroll and a map of the town. A place and time was written on it. Raven got up and looked around. Lady Artemis and Athena had saved him. Kneeling he praised their names. Raven quickly made his way through the destroyed city and found the spot. There was Leo, sitting, his face in his hands. Wolf laying next to him. As Raven drew close Wolf perked up. Seeing Raven, Wolf jumped up barking excitedly. Jumping up on him Wolf licked him almost to death. Leo crossed over to him and looked in his eyes. "You were dead." Raven put his hands on Leo's chest. "The great Ladies seemed to want me to live a life that was mine." Leo kissed Raven and Wolf jumped up to show he missed Raven to. Walking back into the woods, Raven seen a handsome man, with the legs of a goat. Pan was watching him. Raven smiled at Pan and bowed to him. Pan nodded and smiled, running into the forest. The goddesses had shown their favor and his lord was watching over him as well. Gaia even gave him a true home. Everyone seemed to want them to be together. Well all but some, but even through the toughest trails, they overcame it. Years passed and Raven and Leo married. Neither truly caring about the sex, but just being together gave them a peace they had both long sought after.

What came later was Raven was at a lose. The lose of sight made Raven uneasy. Always he had been shown what the titan goddess wanted or needed. Now he had no sight, nothing to make him feel close to the goddesses. Raven cherished his bow, and his scroll that the goddesses themselves had given to him. Now the future was his to find out.


End file.
